turkeygamesfandomcom-20200214-history
PewDiePie: Legend of the Brofist
'''PewDiePie: Legend of the Brofist '''is a 2D adventure platform game developed and published by Outerminds on 24 September 2015. It has been released on the iOS and Android. The game makes you take the role of famous YouTuber PewDiePie, who sets out on a quest to find the evil Barrel King and put an end to the apocalyptic world of barrels. Felix Kjellberg (PewDiePie) told his fans in December 2014 that he was thinking about making his own video game, however Outerminds made one for him. Gameplay The game is a 2D platformer set in a fictional universe, in which famous YouTuber PewDiePie must set out and find his fellow YouTuber friends who have been captured by the barrels, the main antagonists of the game who are trying to capture all of PewDiePie's fans and friends. The player has to set out on several quests to find them, which includes defeating barrels, bosses and collecting Brocoins, the currency of the game, which can be used to buy new characters, upgrades and abilities. Main playable characters include PewDiePie, CutiePieMarzia and their two pugs, Edgar and Maya. Several of PewDiePie's YouTuber friends got put in the game and also did some voice acting, including CutiePieMarzia, CinnamonToastKen, Markiplier, jacksepticeye and Cryaotic. The game also uses many references and jokes towards PewDiePie, one being that barrels are the enemies when shown that PewDiePie hates barrels. Levels *Pewd's House *Highway Frenzy *Jet Fighter *Nostalgia Skies *Abandoned Subway *Glaciers *Hurry Up! *Windy Scenario *Yeti's Mountain *Generoll Barrel *Mines Entrance *Deep in the Mines *Tree Tops *Nostalgia Clouds *Nostalgia Spikes *Holiday Vertigo *Log House *Pumpkin Hollow *Transylvania *Savannah Chase *The Headhunter *UFO Computer *On the Moon *Barrel Base *Deep in the Base *Final Showdown Plot One day, PewDiePie has just finished recording another one of his videos, when a horde of barrels invade his house, desperate to claim the 'Legendary Brofist', and inform PewDiePie that they have kidnapped all of his fans. Scared, PewDiePie collects CutiePieMarzia, Edgar, Maya and Stephano, and then leaves in his car, however Marzia stays behind to take care of the house, when she is really planning to sit on her bed and eat snacks all day. PewDiePie travels across the highway, where he is chased by the tank-driving General Barrel, who won't stop until he takes PewDiePie. Luckily, Markiplier arrives in a jet and picks up PewDiePie, and they take to the skies. PewDiePie goes out alone in his own smaller plane, while Markiplier leaves to take care of other stuff. General Barrel appears for a final battle in his now flying tank, but PewDiePie takes him down. PewDiePie goes through the skies and decides to take the subway to the North Pole, hoping to find answers there. After travelling across the frosty landscape, he finds CinnamonToastKen and a tied-up Shannon on top of Yeti's Mountain. PewDiePie unties and saves Shannon, while then using the rope and Stephano as a makeshift grappling hook to get up the mountain to where Ken is. PewDiePie and Ken continue unti they meet General Barrel's brother, Generoll Barrel, who, disguised as a snowman, challenges them to a battle. PewDiePie takes him out and decides to enter a nearby cavern, while Ken decides to stay behind to protect him from the barrels. PewDiePie travels through the cavern and through a large mine, and soon comes across Jacksepticeye, who has been held hostage by the barrels. PewDiePie saves him and they make it out of the mines, however Jacksepticeye decides to stay behind to fight off the remaining barrels. Before PewDiePie goes though, Jacksepticeye tells PewDiePie to go to Africa, as he heard the barrels talking about something important there. After going through the treetops, PewDiePie asks Markiplier to pick him up in Transylvania to go to Africa, and Markiplier arrives in his new helicopter to pick him up. Markiplier drops PewDiePie off in Africa and flies away, leaving PewDiePie to be chased through the savannah. At the end, PewDiePie has to fight Falcon Lover (a badass giraffe with a 360 no-scope gun) and succeeds. Before he leaves, though, Falcon Lover informs him that the barrel's base is on the Moon, and tells PewDiePie to simply download an app to call a UFO to take him there. PewDiePie reaches the Moon, where he finds Cryaotic trapped in one of the barrel's bases. He saves him, and they go through the rest of the base together, then have a romantic time in a spot overlooking the Earth. Cry leaves when Marzia scolds PewDiePie for having 'bromance' for Cry. PewDiePie travels across the rest of the Moon by himself, and eventually reaches the King Barrel's headquarters, where he has trapped all of PewDiePie's fans. PewDiePie gets King Barrel weak, then uses the power of his fans to unleash the Legendary Brofist. King Barrel asks how he did it since King Barrel had the fans, and PewDiePie tells him that it comes from your heart, not force. PewDiePie then kills King Barrel with his Legendary Brofist, then rescues all of his fans. Category:Adventure games Category:Platformer games